


Reciprocity

by AnniGrace



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, on the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniGrace/pseuds/AnniGrace
Summary: "Yes or no?"It wasn’t fair, that three simple words set Neil aflame in an instant. It wasn’t fair that three seconds into an encounter with Andrew had Neil throwing away his sense of restraint with both hands, while Andrew stayed firmly and implacably in charge.Not that he wanted it otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know they fool around on the roof. 
> 
> Characters belong to Nora Sakavic. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever shared. Let me know what you think!

Neil sat at the edge of the roof, forearms braced against bent knees. A cigarette dangled loosely between his fingers as he breathed in the curling smoke. Ash fell and smashed against the toe of his shoe, ignored as Neil tried to ignore his thoughts.

_Run._    
 _  
Don’t stop. Don’t slow down. Never stay in one place too long._

He didn’t replay his mother’s words often anymore, not after everything. After Baltimore. He felt like he could stay and be there, and help his team become champions.

And there was Andrew, and whatever that was.  
  
When he first came to Palmetto, frightened and already tired of running, he thought Andrew was a pint-sized psychopath: five foot even with a manic grin and a penchant for knives. He was off his meds now, and Neil had forgotten what a smile looked like on his face, but he still had the knives.  
  
The door to the roof slammed and Neil jumped, nearly burning himself on his cigarette butt. It was Andrew, as he knew it would be, but that didn’t stop his heart racing. Cigarette dangling between taut lips, the blond man approached purposefully and slumped to the roof next to Neil. He mirrored Neil’s posture, knees bent, armband-clad forearms atop them.  
  
Neil slanted a glance at the shorter man, then looked away. Andrew didn’t smile, but something amused echoed in his blank hazel eyes. “Shut up,” Neil muttered, turning his gaze out over campus.  
  
“Yes or no?”  
  
It wasn’t fair, that three simple words set Neil aflame in an instant. It wasn’t fair that three seconds into an encounter with Andrew had Neil throwing away his sense of restraint with both hands, while Andrew stayed firmly and implacably in charge.  
  
Not that he wanted it otherwise. “Yes,” he breathed, holding back more words. It’s always yes and don’t ask questions you know the answer to. He wanted Andrew to ask, and he knew Andrew had to ask.  
  
Neil turned back to Andrew and their lips met in a rough, almost cruel mix, all teeth and tongues and Neil’s breath already too fast, a moan in his throat that he fought to keep from spilling into Andrew’s mouth. His hands stayed where they were, near his own knees. Andrew’s ghosted over Neil’s shoulders and neck, not touching but close enough to feel.  
  
Neil shuddered. “Yes,” he murmured again, the syllable crushed between their mouths as he tried to get closer without moving. He sighed and the kiss settled as Andrew’s hand curled around his neck, pulling him into the kiss, and Neil lost his battle with that moan.  
  
He froze, afraid Andrew would pull away. Instead, Andrew grabbed Neil’s wrists, hard enough to hurt, and drew them up, pushing Neil’s fingers into his hair. “Don’t touch my arms,” he warned, “or below the waist.”   
  
Unfair, that his voice was so steady - emotionless really - when Neil felt like he had run a marathon. Neil speared his fingers into Andrew’s hair, lightly tugging, angling his head to gentle their kisses. Despite the allowance to touch elsewhere, he kept his hands on Andrew’s head, alternately gripping and stroking the soft blond hair in counter to his kisses, soft, then painfully hard.  
Then, Andrew’s breath stuttered mid-kiss, his fingers dug into Neil’s forearms and he tipped his head, parting their mouths and baring his neck. Neil paused, startled, then took the hint. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Andrew’s pulse. It jumped against his mouth and he bit lightly. Andrew made a soft noise. A sigh? A growl? Neil traced the tendon in Andrew’s neck with his tongue, and fingernails dug into his wrists.   
  
Neil paused, moving his mouth a breath away. “Yes or no?”  
  
Andrew huffed.  
  
“Yes or no, Andrew?” he insisted.  
  
“Yes,” Andrew ground out. He squeezed Neil’s wrists one more time, then released them in favor of sliding into Neil’s auburn hair and dragging his mouth back to his neck. Neil groaned softly against Andrew’s skin and bit gently, sucked where he bit, and felt Andrew tense and relax before him. Andrew’s hands left Neil’s hair and slid hard down his back, pausing at his waistband.   
  
“Yes,” Neil said, punctuating the word with a kiss. Andrew huffed again and pulled away, only to rearrange their bodies. He yanked Neil up to his knees and followed him there before using his hands on Neil’s ass to press their hips together.   
  
Neil panted against Andrew’s neck, feeling him tense again. “Andrew, god,” he muttered roughly, feeling winded, feeling incredible. Andrew angled their bodies and thrust against Neil. Neil saw stars and couldn’t bite back a moan. When Andrew did it again, Neil pulled back, almost throwing himself away. He threw his arm over his face and panted, trying to get himself under control. “So-sorry,” he mumbled. “It’s still yes, I just…”   
  
Vaguely he was aware of Andrew moving away, shutting down, and he didn’t want that, but he was seconds from coming, and he didn’t want that either.  
Neil cleared his throat, lowered his arm. Andrew was staring at him almost warily, more emotion in his eyes than usual. Neil managed a trembling smirk. “I was close,” he said, feeling color climb his cheeks. “I didn’t want… Not yet.”  
  
Andrew’s face cleared, and he moved closer to Neil. “Why not?” he asked, tone bored, but there was a light in his eyes.  
  
“Well, for one, I didn’t want to come in my pants, Andrew.” Neil blushed harder when Andrew’s lips twitched. It wasn’t a smile, but it was something.  
  
Andrew reached out and pushed a loose red curl back from Neil’s forehead. “What’s got you so worked up that that’s a concern?” He couldn’t sound more disinterested if he tried, but the way he inched closer, fingers tracing down Neil’s cheek, avoiding the burns on his left cheekbone, then wrapping loosely around Neil’s throat, said otherwise.  
  
“ _You_ ,” Neil choked out with a shiver. “Y-you, Andrew.” It was more truth than he was used to. His flush was fading, finally, and he looked up at Andrew. “It’s just you.”  
  
Andrew hummed thoughtfully, his hand easing from throat to back of the neck, and he pulled Neil up. Their lips met, but Andrew didn’t deepen the kiss. “I want you to lose control,” he whispered against Neil’s mouth, relishing in the shudder it sent through the other man.  
  
Neil laughed softly. “You are my control,” he murmured, nipping at Andrew’s lip. “I definitely don’t want to lose that.”  
  
Andrew kissed him then, hard and biting, and Neil eased closer. Their chests didn’t touch, but it was close. Neil’s hands ghosted over Andrew’s shoulders and down his back, just a hint of pressure through the blond’s t-shirt. Andrew wasn’t so gentle. He grabbed Neil’s hips and angled them just so so that his first sharp thrust against Neil sent a shock through both men. Neil moaned into Andrew’s mouth and pressed his fingers momentarily into his shoulder blades.   
Andrew rocked against Neil again, and again, and Neil whimpered as he rapidly lost control. “Andrew, p -” he paused. “I don’t want to come in my pants.” Andrew let the near slip go, and eased a hand between their bodies. “Yes,” Neil said before Andrew could ask. The shorter man opened Neil’s pant’s and shoved them down, freeing his erection. Precum dripped from the tip, sliding down the underside of his cock. A moment’s hesitation, then Andrew pushed his own pants down. Neil shuddered when the tip of Andrew’s cock bounced lightly against his own.  
  
Neil’s fingered itched to touch Andrew, and his mouth watered. “Can I - can I touch you?” he gasped, keeping his hands firmly on Andrew’s shoulders.  
  
A beat. Then, “No.”  
  
Then, “Not yet.”  
  
Neil’s cock twitched. Andrew pushed their bodies together and Neil groaned. Hips rocked hard and furious, one end point in mind. Andrew was silent, his breath barely increased. Neil bit back moans, panting for all he was worth.  
“Andrew, I’m gonna -”  
  
Andrew pushed a hand between them and wrapped tightly around Neil’s cock. That was all he needed before spilling over Andrew’s hand, a low, frantic moan filling the air.  
  
Andrew drew his hand away, leaving Neil a gasping, shuddering mess. He wiped it on the inside of Neil’s pants, kind enough to hide the stain, cruel enough to cause a wet sticky mess. Then he paused.  
  
Neil wondered what he was thinking, kneeling in front of him, still hard, still aroused, with Neil panting as he came down, his orgasm relaxing his body.   
“Andrew?”  
  
“Wait.”  
  
Neil bit his lip, considering. “I’d like to suck you off. Yes or no?”  
  
Andrew didn’t answer.  
  
Neil thought, desperate to find something Andrew would allow, but would keep the blond in control. “Or, you could come on my face?”   
  
“Yes,” Andrew said, standing immediately. His pants were slung low across his hips, leaving his cock bare, hard and glistening with precum, another clear drop easing free of the tip. Neil wanted to lap it up.  
  
“Can - can I touch you with my mouth?” He was nearly begging.  
  
Andrew’s answer was slow to come, but finally, before that new drop fell, “… yes.” Neil rose slightly on his knees and caught the droplet on the tip of his tongue, continuing the smooth lap across the head of Andrew’s cock, and groaned as though it was Andrew’s mouth on him. Andrew was tense before him. “No hands,” he grunted. “Just your mouth.” Obediently, Neil tucked his arms behind his back, clasping his hands together. He dragged his tongue across the tip of Andrew’s cock again, licking salty precum and leaving a trail of saliva in his wake.

Neil moaned again, and the faint vibration made Andrew’s hips jerk forward. Neil parted his lips and caught the head of Andrew’s dick in his mouth, sucked lightly, and hummed.  
  
Andrew sucked in a sharp breath and threaded his fingers into Neil’s hair. “Neil,” he said warningly.  
  
“Yes, Andrew. Yes. Yes. Oh my god, yes.” Following Andrew’s lead, he closed his mouth around Andrew, lips forming an O, gentle on his skin as Andrew pushed deeper into his mouth. When the tip brushed the back of his throat and threatened to gag him, Neil pulled back, but came right back as Andrew withdrew minutely. He hummed again, and Andrew’s hips bucked forward. Neil followed the rhythm Andrew was forming, and tightened his lips around him, sucking lightly, then harder.  
  
Andrew moaned softly, but cut it off savagely. His fingers yanked painfully in auburn hair, and he held Neil still, still pushing in and out of his mouth. After a few minutes, he pulled back and circled his cock with his own hand. Looking down at Neil, something of a smirk curled his mouth. “You’re hard,” he accused.  
  
Neil was aching. “I don’t care. This is for you. Jesus, Andrew, the taste of you…” he leaned forward, pulling against Andrew’s hand in his hair, and flicked his tongue across Andrew’s cock.  
  
“Hold still,” Andrew ordered, tightening his hold. He eased his hand over his cock, hard, fast, a steady rhythm that focused on the tip. Neil’s saliva eased the way, and Andrew closed his eyes. Neil watched. It took less than a minute, and Neil gasped as the first hot spurt of come hit his face. Several more followed, tracing white lines across his mouth and cheeks, nose, chin, cheekbones. Neil shuddered. He licked his lips, tasting Andrew. It was similar to the flavor when Andrew kissed him after, but not the same.    
  
Andrew released Neil’s hair with a shove as he turned away, fumbling as he tucked himself away and searched his pockets for his cigarettes. He tapped one out and lit it, sucking in a mouthful of smoke as he walked to the other side of the roof.  
  
Neil watched him, surprised he hadn’t simply left. He wiped his face clean, licking a finger or two, and considered his body, still hard and aching despite his recent orgasm. Inwardly shrugging, he pulled his pants up and grimaced at the drying cum inside them. He pulled out his own cigarettes, freeing one, but not lighting it. He watched Andrew, now balanced as still as a gargoyle on the far ledge of the roof, tendrils of smoke curling around his blond head.  
  
“Shut up, Josten,” Andrew spat, not even looking in his direction. The tone was crueler than his words.  
  
Neil grinned savagely, and put his cigarette away. He didn’t need the comfort it provided, not when he felt like this, like he had done something wild and wonderful, like Andrew was letting him in, just a little. 

 


End file.
